Cellular and Internet enabled devices are ubiquitous. People use “smart” phones, tablets, laptops, and other electronic devices (collectively, user equipment, or “UE”) for cellular calls, Internet browsing, global positioning system (GPS) and cellular location services, among other things. Many UEs include multiple applications (or, “apps”) that enable users to, for example, keep a calendar, play games, manipulate images, and set reminders.
Many UE are capable of connecting to multiple networks and types of networks. A cellular phone, for example, may be capable of connecting to current fourth generation, 4G or 4G LTE, connections. These devices are generally also able to connect to legacy third generation, or 3G, networks. In this manner, when the user is in a rural location, for example, that has only 3G connectivity, the UE can still provide a cellular and/or data connection, albeit generally at a reduced connection speed.
In addition to multiple cellular connections, many UE are also capable of connecting to the Internet via, for example, a cellular data connection, wireless (or Wi-Fi connection), or Ethernet connection. In this manner, users may be able to browse the Internet, make internet-based calls (as opposed to cellular calls), and use other online features. Thus, at any given time, the UE may use a cellular voice connection for cellular calls, for example, a cellular data connection for Internet browsing, and a Wi-Fi connection for web-based voice or video calls.